keefe_sencenfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/4
Sophie's POV I know where I am, but I will not tell anyone. I'm sorry I had to do this . Please don't try to save me because they will keep kidnapping me until I'm dead so I'm going to let them torture me. I'm sorry. When I finish transmitting I'm in tears. I block Fitz and do my best to try and block Mr. Forkle. Keefe's POV When I go over what Sophie transmitted for about the 10th time I finally understand what she meant and I believe it. She's going to let Neverseen do whatever they do to her and if that means killing her she won't try to stop them. I can't let the only person that really cares about me die. That's not happening. I immediately leap over to Everglen. I find all the Vackers crying in the living room. Why aren't they coming up with a plan to save her? "You're not going to try and stop her" I shout. "How? We don't have an option." Fitz says. "What do you mean. There always an option." I say shaking my head hard. "I can't believe you're going to sit here and just cry when we could be coming up with a plan that will save Sophie" I yell angrily. I leap over to Dex's house to find him crying in his room. "Are you kidding me you to." he looks up and looks confused. "What do you mean" he says between sobs. "I mean why is everyone crying when we could be coming up with a plan to save Sophie idiot. That's what I mean." A few seconds pass by and then he looks up at me and says, " You're right let's go get Fitz and Biana". "There not coming there to busy crying to save Sophie. Let's go get Linh and Bangs Boy." I say. I go to get Bangs Boy from the boy's treehouse while Dex gets Linh. When I get there even Salty Bangs Boy was crying. "Come on stop crying and let's come up with a plan to save her." he helplessly looks at me and I almost feel bad for him. Almost. When we get outside I find Dex comforting a sobbing Linh. Bangs Boy immediately goes over to her and they cry on each others shoulders. After a minute or two I finally say "Come on guys let's find Forkle" We find him in his office in Foxfire doing something. "What are you doing" I ask. "I'm trying to track down Sophie's location" he says "Finally someone isn't crying and is trying to actually save Sophie." I say glaring at Dex, Linh, and Bangs Boy. They all blushed including Bangs Boy. I know mind blown he can blush. Wow just wow! "Okay so what's the plan" I say "Well I know where Sophie is now so we just have to leap there." "Where is she" Dex askes "In her sisters old room." he reply's "Okay let's go" I say. I just want to hold Foster in a long, nice, cuddly hug. Right as were about to go Forkle freezes and pales. "What is it" Linh and Bangs Boy ask at the same time. "Change of plans. Sophie found a crystal to Havenfield so she's going to leap all the members of Neverseen which of now are all sedated to Havenfield." "Do have a crystal that goes there." I ask "No" Forkle quietly says. "Then how are we going to get there" Dex screams. I've only heard him use that voice when he talk to the triplets. "Calm down Mr. Dizznee." Forkle says. "I have a crystal to Havenfield." I quietly say. "I'm not going to ask why, but let's go" Bangs Boy says. A few weeks ago I went over to Foster's room and she said that she should probably just give me a crystal since I come over so often. I hold the crystal out to the sun and I grab Dex and Forkle's hand and let the light whisk us away. Sophie's POV After I finished transmitting. I looked around the room and saw a crystal. I realized that was my home crystal. I channel my energy and broke the bonds off of me. It felt so nice to walk and not have a gag on. Right when I was leaping away I saw Fintan come in with Brant along his side both holding an Everblaze. I see a sedative out of the corner of my eye. I used my telekinesis and use it on them. I soon find Lady Gisela, Ruy, and everyone else. I use the rest of the sedative on them. Then came the tricky. I had to leap all of them to Havenfield without a nexus. I decided to transmit to Forkle. He said he would meet me there. I gather up all my concentration as I leap away. I look at everyone and everyone looks fine, but when I look at my arm I look like I lost about 80% of myself when I leaped. I then see Mr. Forkle, Keefe, Tam, Linh, and Dex coming towards Neverseen. I instantly felt Keefe's hurt when he looked over to see his mom. I manage to choke out with all my energy "Over he-" then everything went black. Keefe's POV When we reach Havenfield I see my mom lying on the grass. As much as I want to feel bad for her I feel bad for Foster. Speaking of Foster where is she. Then I hear a choked voice say "Over he-". From tracking down her emotions I find Sophie lying in the grass laying helplessly limp. I feel her but I can't really see her. Then I realize that about 95% of her faded away. It's so much worse than last time. I quickly pull my Imparter and hail Elwin. Then it hits me, Fitz still doesn't know that Sophie at Havenfield and that practically all of her is faded. He doesn't deserve to know. He didn't care enough to even try and save her. Same with Biana. Elwin finally comes and I see how panicked he is. "Keefe quick give her some of the fade fuel" I immediately get to work. She stirs and starts to swell up. What's happening. Wait! "Is this Limbium free" I ask he pales swears under his breath. "Don't give any more to her. I need to go and get some elixirs." "Okay" I respond I start panicking. Will she make it? What if she doesn't? Elwin comes and quickly gives her about two dozen elixirs. It really pains me to see her this helpless. "Here this is Limbium free give it to her fast. Her pulse is falling. Faster." She won't make I tell myself she won't. I give her Fade fuel for the rest of the night. She doesn't look any different. (Time skip) It's been a week since Sophie came back and she's only back to 35% not faded and has to sedatived every hour. (More time skip) Three weeks has gone by and she's finally 50% normal and she now need to be given a sedative every 2 hours. How long has it been since I've seen her beautiful gold specked brown eyes. One month:( (Even more time skip) Six weeks and today she was finally 75% not faded. I realized the Vackers still don't know. They are really careless I guess. (You guessed it time skip) Two months since she returned. Vackers still don't know and she's about 99 perc- "Foster!" "Keefe I'm back" and then I had the long, nice, cuddly hug I've wanted to have for so long. When I was letting go I felt Foster's lips on mine. She was kissing me. I gratefully kissed her back. Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT